


Tumblr Ficbit Prompts

by Featherhead



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Language, M/M, Spider has a foul mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherhead/pseuds/Featherhead
Summary: So, I've started RP-ing Spider on Tumblr, and I reblogged a drabble meme. Here's some of the recent prompt responses.





	1. Their Sexuality Realization

**Author's Note:**

> ((I would like to make a note that much of the characterization for Cedar has been borrowed from the characterizations and headcanons developed by [Socket](http://sockettoem.tumblr.com/). She's developed him into such a wonderful and rich character, you should check her stuff out. :D))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider learns something new from Aile.

Spider groaned faintly with a huff of laughter, one hand clutching his side as he sagged against the wall, systems still humming from the sparring session, and he grinned at his opponent. "You sure you're not made of rubber or somethin'?"  
  
Aile laughed, wiping away the circulatory fluid dropping from the numerous cuts scattered about his frame. "No, I'm not made of rubber. No, I'm not related to a snake. Or an octopus, for that matter. It's not _my_ fault I'm so flexible."  
  
"Flexible? You make _Gumby_ look like he's made outta blocks of wood."  
  
Aile snickered and stretched. "Again, not my fault." He paused to eye the younger 'roid with a frown. "You're still running hot?"  
  
Spider shrugged and looked away with a wry smile. "Always takes a while before my systems settle back down after a good fight. Might be half an hour at most."  
  
The elder 'roid's frown deepened. "You've never done anything about it?"  
  
Spider looked at him, blinking. "What's there to do about it? It's ain't a glitch or anythin'."  
  
Aile stared at him, then facepalmed with a quiet chuckle. "Sometimes I forget how _young_ you are..."  
  
"Hey, I ain't _that_ much younger than you!"  
  
Aile just shook his head with another chuckle, before focusing on his indignant partner. "That's not what I meant. I was referring to your knowledge base."  
  
Spider frowned at him, not exactly mollified, but not as likely to switch to a rage that would start another fight that would end unpleasantly.  
  
"May I show you a way to deal with the excess energy? I think you'll enjoy it."  
  
The younger 'roid's frown deepened and he grunted, gaze drifting as he thought over the offer. Finally he shrugged. "Sure."  
  
He watched Aile's approach, blinking as the shorter 'roid reached up to hook a hand over the collar of his armor and tugged him down. The kiss wasn't a surprise, and he purred quietly as he returned it.  
  
But the fingers running along the seams of his armor surprised him, and he hummed curiosity, interested to see where this would lead.  


* * *

Spider groaned faintly as his systems rebooted enough for him to regain consciousness. He stared at the ceiling, wondering for a moment why he was laying on the floor.  
  
Then he felt Aile shifting on top of him, and he lifted his head to meet the shorter 'roid's smirk.  
  
"Well?" Aile asked, one finger absently tracing the black and white pattern on the younger 'roid's chest armor.  
  
Spider blinked once, slowly. "We have _got_ to do that again sometime."  
  
Aile laughed and scooted up so he could kiss the younger 'roid, humming approval as Spider's arms came up to wrap around him.


	2. Their First Night Away From Their Guardian(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Spider leaves home, there's only one place he can go.

Spider eyed the apartment building with a frown, glancing at the address scribbled on a strip of paper, then looked at the building's address again. It _seemed_ to be the right place, but...there were a _lot_ of humans here.  
  
He stayed where he was for the moment, eyes tracking the various tenants as they came and went, not liking how busy it was. And noisy, despite it being nearly midnight.  
  
This couldn't be the right place.  
  
Abruptly the sound of a window opening drew his attention to one of the upstairs apartments, and he saw Dynamo leaning out the window to call a cheerful greeting to some newly-arrived humans, who called greetings back, along with an invitation to dinner later that week.  
  
Spider sighed softly. Damn, this was the right place after all.  
  
He waited a while longer, until the humans had gone inside, then he made his way across the street toward the building. Mounting the wooden stairs quietly, he stepped carefully to avoid any creaking as he slipped down the walkway. He hesitated, making sure he had the right apartment, then rapped his knuckles on the door in the pattern they'd always used at...at Blues' place.  
  
Dynamo opened the door almost immediately, blinking as he took in the sight of the younger 'roid standing there with and overstuffed satchel. Then he smiled wryly and stepped aside. "Finally happened, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Spider grunted, glancing around as he entered the apartment. It was...somehow nothing like he'd imagined the mercenary's home would be, and yet exactly what he'd expected.  
  
"Have a seat," Dynamo said, gesturing toward the futon-bunk bed combination. "You want anything?"  
  
"How 'bout somethin' hard?" Spider dropped his satchel on the floor before dropping himself on the futon.  
  
"How about fuck no? You don't need booze with your state of mind."  
  
"Whatever," the younger 'roid grunted, scowling sourly at the blank TV until Dynamo joined him on the futon, offering a glass of something.  
  
"How bad was it?"  
  
Spider took a wary sip of his drink, then another longer drink when he discovered it was just a soda. Then he carefully set the glass aside so he wouldn't be tempted to break it.  
  
"He presented me...with a fuckin' bill."  
  
Dynamo blinked, his own glass paused halfway to his mouth. "A bill?"  
  
"An itemized one. For the parts he used to build me."  
  
The mercenary swore quietly, eyes going wide. "What are you gonna do?"  
  
Spider growled, a mechanical sound deep in his chest. "I'm gonna pay the damn thing, that's what. Ain't _no one_ gonna own me but myself."  
  
"Sounds great! You got a plan to do that?"  
  
"...no."  
  
The younger 'roid sighed softly and rubbed his face, aware of the mercenary studying him.  
  
"You ever thought about trying bounty hunting? You'd be good enough, with the skills the old man taught you."  
  
Spider blinked and looked at him. "Bounty hunting?"  
  
Dynamo grinned. "Yeah. Even with shit bounties until you build up a rep, I'd estimate it'd only take you about a year, give or take a month or two, to earn enough."  
  
Spider blinked again, sitting back with a frown as he scratched his jaw. "...how do I get started?"  
  
"I've got a few leads. Some favors to call in. The day after tomorrow, though."  
  
The younger 'roid snorted. "I ain't sleepin' on the couch."  
  
"Oh, hell no. That's where Gate sleeps. You get the spare room. Just try not to trip over him when you finally get up."  
  
"No promises."


	3. A Moment of Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other branch of Spider's family are bad influences. Spider doesn't have a problem with this.

"Everyone ready?"  
  
"I'm still not sure this is a good idea..."  
  
 _THWACK!_  
  
"Ow!"  
  
" _Shhhh!_ "  
  
"Not so loud!"  
  
"Well, you didn't have to _hit_ me!"  
  
"Shut up, both of you, or we'll get caught! Now come on!"  
  
Four figures, looking ridiculous with three of them under six feet and the fourth well over six feet, scuttled across the roof in the darkness, one of the shorter ones humming the Mission: Impossible theme, which resulted in another smack and yelp.  
  
They gathered around a skylight, peering into the dimly-lit room below.  
  
"I don't see any guards."  
  
"They wouldn't have any. It's all dummies in there now, not actual robots."  
  
"Yeah, and once we get inside, there's gonna be three more dummies-" _Thwack!_ "-ow!"  
  
" _Shhh!_ "  
  
"Knock it off! You're gonna kill the kid from stifling laughter!"  
  
"I ain't a kid."  
  
"Yes, you are. Now see if you can get the lock open."  
  
The tallest of the group huffed quietly, then started working on the skylight's lock. It didn't take him long before he was lifting the pane of glass, holding it so his companions could slither through and drop to the floor. He secured a series of ropes to an anchor, then tossed them through the open skylight, using one to lower himself to the floor.  
  
Once the group was back together, they slipped through the shadows to a particular wing, the shorter ones making rude faces at the sign at the entrance.  
  
They paused in the entrance, looking around.  
  
"Dude, I know it's not actual robots this time, but it's still friggin' creepy."  
  
"No shit. Let's hurry up and do this before we get caught."  
  
The four figures scattered, quiet giggles and snickers echoing in the room as they set to work on what they'd come to do.  


* * *

The next day, the media was in a frenzy about the Rockman wing of the Robot Museum being vandalized, showing pictures of the vandals' handiwork- various dummies of the Robot Masters had been moved around to different displays or put in compromising positions, some had goofy faces scribbled on them, and others 'I'm pining for the fjords!' signs on them. The Light-bot display hadn't escaped either, though just the Rockman dummy had been affected- someone had drawn cartoony angry eyebrows on it and hung a sign from its neck that read 'I'm the righteous hero, hur hur hur!'  
  
There were videos, too, showing maintenance crews with long-suffering faces scrubbing at graffiti on the walls that read things like 'Wily-bots rule!' and 'The Robot Masters say HI again!'  
  
Quickman, Crashman, Ringman, and Spider watched the news reports with stifled glee, snickering amongst themselves as they high-fived each other.


	4. Their First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four first kisses.

The first time Spider has a first kiss, it's with Aile.  
  
There was nothing terribly romantic about it. They'd been watching a movie with plenty of explosions and action scenes (R.E.D., if you must know), and arguing over which one of them would be the main character. The argument had quickly become physical, the two bounty hunters wrestling and hurling playful insults at each other. Even falling off the couch didn't deter them; they continue their wrestling, bumping the furniture and knocking it awry.  
  
Neither was sure later who kissed who first, and in the end, neither cared.  


* * *

The second time Spider has a first kiss, it's with Signas.  
  
This one was fueled more by lust than anything, and it was _all Lifesaver's fault_. It had come after Spider's first set of upgrades, and it had led to one hell of a test of them. It had also led to a relationship neither had been able to explain or understand. Something deeper than friendship, that lasted a little over two decades, until Spider's death. Luckily for both of them, Spider's creator was able to rebuild and revive him.

* * *

The third time Spider has a first kiss, it's with Dynamo.  
  
Or was it Cedar?  
  
Spider could never remember, and he never spent too much time trying to figure it out. Dynamo and Cedar were a package deal; you couldn't have one without having the other. Spider was never too fussed by that, never considered it important in the face of the fact that the three of them clicked so well as friends. They became almost inseparable- where you found one, you often found the other two somewhere nearby- and the closeness filled a need Spider was too proud to admit.  


* * *

The last time Spider has a first kiss, it's with Signas again.  
  
After Spider's revival, the minute his synchronization allowed him to go anywhere without falling on his face or his ass, he'd gone straight to Signas. His death had been an eye-opener for Spider; his last thought had been of the Hunter, and his first thought on waking alive had been of the Hunter. And it had finally helped him pin down what he had with the Hunter.  
  
He was beyond pleased- and relieved- to discover Signas felt the same.


	5. An Accidental Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irregular Hunters are sure some ungrateful bastards.

Spider swears virulently under his breath as he ducks a buster shot, before twisting away from a vicious slash that would have bisected him, and risked a glance behind him for the public teleport hub he'd noted on his arrival.  
  
Irregular Hunters are sure some ungrateful bastards, and X and Zero are the most ungrateful of all. At least the kid seems to have _some_ sense, still hanging back where he'd been dropped when Spider had hauled his ass out of trouble. Again.  
  
Of course, considering that whole Redips shitstorm, Spider logically can't blame the Hunters for their reactions.  
  
But Spider isn't feeling very logical at the moment.  
  
Hissing another curse, he spins away from another shot, the plasma passing close enough he can feel the heat scorch the outermost layer of paint on his armor. He dances back a few steps as Zero charges him, trying to get enough clear space so he can make a dash for the teleport hub, when he sees Axl's pistols raising.  
  
Swearing viciously, the bounty hunter raises an arm, cards fanned in his hand, to defend himself from the newest attack.  
  
Sees the kid's brief conspiratorial grin before he fires.  
  
Spider only has enough time to yelp as the teleport hub at his back is struck and it explodes, before the world fades to white.  


* * *

That ceiling is depressingly, alarmingly familiar. He sees it so often in his nightmares, he almost expects to wake up at any moment.  
  
Spider stares up at it, almost feeling his vision starting to tunnel and darken, wavering like he's underwater. Are sounds really starting to echo in his ears, or is his head just ringing that loudly? He can almost swear he hears the ghost of heavy footsteps approaching, sees that hated face leaning over him with a sick grin...  
  
He jerks up with a gasp, lurching to his feet as he tears free of the memories. Locking his joints against the overwhelming urge to _run-_ run anywhere or nowhere as long as it was away from _here_ \- he takes a long, slow breath to calm himself.  
  
He staggers a moment later, as a powerful wave of vertigo assaults him, curses streaming from his mouth in a vitriolic hiss.  
  
Fuck, that wild teleport screwed with his synchronization! Well, isn't that just the fucking cherry on top of a shit sundae.  
  
Regaining his balance- though he's sure he's swaying like a punch-drunk monkey- he lifts a hand to run his fingers through his hair and...wait. He frowns, looks around, then grunts and bends down to retrieve his hat- nearly stumbling onto his face in the process- and plants it firmly back on his head.  
  
Now to get out of this empty room too full of nightmares.  
  
Staggering forward, he passes through the door, ignoring the sensor-ghosts of hands grabbing frantically at him, of explosive heat and searing pain, and slowly makes his way down the tunnel outside.  


* * *

Gimialla mine isn't a pleasant location on the best of days. It's even worse when one's synchro is off, leaving one staggering and exhausted, fighting vertigo with nearly every step.  
  
Spider sags against a wall, frame heaving with his panting, too exhausted to muster up even a weak curse. He's going to get Axl back for this, even if the kid had been trying to help him. An explosive card or two, right in the face...  
  
...okay, maybe just a swirly or something. The old man would have his head if he did anything more drastic to the kid.  
  
Groaning quietly, the bounty hunter straightens the best he can to continue his trek through the tunnels, destination set firmly in mind. If he can just reach it before his systems shut down into stasis...!  
  
It isn't much longer- or it could have been hours longer, even his internal chronometer is screwed up- before he sees the teleport hub.  
  
Letting out a quiet cry of relief, he stumbles toward it, collapsing to his knees beside it. He grits his teeth as his vision swims, head feeling like a balloon filled with too much helium, before he's finally able to check the teleporter's coordinates. They're (still?) set to the Resistance's base, and he grunts, jabbing a finger at the control panel, until it finally cooperates.  
  
Slowly, painfully slowly, he enters the coordinates he wants, then he hauls himself upright, staggers onto the hub, and closes his eyes as the teleportation takes hold.

* * *

Spider nearly collapses once he's substantial enough, almost missing the startled gasp from somewhere nearby. His vision is swimming alarmingly, and he lands on his face as he tries to stumble off the teleport hub. His head keeps trying to float away, making the room spin, and he has to fight against the very strong urge to purge his tanks.  
  
Abruptly he realizes someone is beside him, speaking to him, and he turns his head to try to focus on whoever it is. He registers a blurry wash of cream-white and pink, and smiles vaguely as he recognizes Nana.  
  
"Hey," he rasps, voice bleeding static. Too much static. He clears his throat and tries speaking again. "Need a favor. Call Sig?"  
  
He doesn't hear her response, vision tunneling and darkening for real this time, and his systems send him into an emergency shutdown.  


* * *

"-ider?...Spider? Hey."  
  
Spider grunts as his shoulder is gently prodded, eyes reluctantly peeling themselves open to try to focus on the blur of black and white leaning over him. "Hn?" He blinks once, twice, and the blur resolves itself into Signas. "What took you so long, Sig?"  
  
The Hunter High Commander smiles. "I could ask you the same, shadow slinker."  
  
Spider chuckles wryly for the nickname as he stretches, pleased to note his synchro is nearly back to normal. He isn't on the floor anymore, either; Nana must have either moved him to a maintenance berth, or gotten someone to help her. "This shadow slinker here's gonna have a few _words_ about your two wonder-boys," he retorts as he relaxes again, lacing his fingers together and resting his hands on his stomach.  
  
"What on Earth did you think would happen, showing up like you did?" Signas chuckles, one corner of his mouth quirking up further in a subtle teasing smirk.  
  
"A little less shootin' and slicin', for one thing. Especially after I rescued the kid."  
  
"Um...excuse me?"  
  
Both Spider and Signas turn their heads at the same time to see a bewildered Nana watching them.  
  
Signas straightens as he turns to face her. "It's a long story. Suffice to say, this is the real Spider."  
  
She blinks. "The real...? But they said he died when Ancientus..."  
  
"I did," Spider replies, smile vanishing. "That's apparently when Redips decided to play body snatcher." His mouth twists in a frown, mildly displeased once again that he won't be able to get revenge on the fucker. He'll have to settle for the fact his brother got it for him, even if Axl did it unknowingly.  
  
"Then how...?"  
  
The Hunter High Commander glances at Spider, one eyebrow raising slightly in a silent question.  
  
Spider shrugs. "The eternal meddler meddled. Apparently my old man didn't want me to go quietly into that dark night."  
  
"Your...? Oh." Nana's eyes widens. "Oh! Then you ended up back in the mine...?"  
  
"X and Zero apparently didn't take too kindly to my showin' up draggin' Axl by the scruff, and while they were tryin' to make sushi outta me, the kid decided the best way to save me was to shoot the teleport hub behind me and trigger a random teleport that threw me into that damn mine. Screwed up my synchro somthin' fierce in the process."  
  
The system operator smiles faintly. "I can imagine. You gave me quite a fright when you stumbled in like you did. I thought I was seeing a ghost for a moment."  
  
Signas casts a smirk at Spider. "No, merely a cat who's used up one of its nine lives."  
  
"Oh, don't _start_ , or I'll punch you in the fuckin' nose, y'damned bastard!" the bounty hunter snarls, waving a fist in the air and knowing how ineffective- and ridiculous- the threat will be in his current position.  
  
Nana covers her mouth to stifle a giggle. "I guess you'll both be leaving then?" she asks, knowing that with Aile gone, there is nothing holding Spider to Gigantis.  
  
Spider hums quietly, scratching his jaw as he gazes up at the ceiling. Signas is silent, watching him, waiting.  
  
"...no," the bounty hunter finally decides. "I know a few of the Troubleshooters escaped the Rebellion's grasp, and if I can get them back together...well, Aile'd want me to help put things right here."  
  
Signas smiles, inclining his head almost imperceptibly in an approving nod. "Perhaps they'll even promote you to Chief R's position."  
  
"Oh _**hell**_ no, not a chance in fucking hell, I'd rather kiss Crystal Horn!"  
  
Signas throws his head back and laughs at the irate bounty hunter, turning to leave. "I'll keep that in mind when they do," he tosses over his shoulder, grinning at Spider's frustrated "RAUGH!" behind him as the bounty hunter waves his fists over his head, looking like an angry toddler.


End file.
